


Prepared for Anything

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: Patrick could not believe it .... Corvus and Caelum, the Potter-Malfoy twins, were the hottest men he had ever met andeveryonewanted them. And here he was invited back to their flat.





	Prepared for Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Betas:** LBaum, Mini Mouse, 1over137pt036 and Indie.  
>  **Notes:** Post-DH, No Epilogue. One-shot that can be read separately, but in the same and future universe of _A Love So Belated_ and _A Heart So Ravenous_.

Patrick could not believe it. He was so excited he was afraid he would make a mistake. The Potter-Malfoy twins were the hottest men he had ever met and _everyone_ wanted them. And here he was invited back to their flat.

 

He had known them at Hogwarts, of course, and was thrilled to run into them at the club. They had danced with him, rubbing suggestively – one on either side of him and sometimes one behind and one in front. Several drinks and a lot of flirting and now he had just been taken on a Side-Along Apparition with Corvus and his twin, Caelum.

 

The twins were opposites in so many ways. Corvus, raven-haired with a pointy, almost feminine face was very talkative while Caelum’s more rugged features were offset by fine white-blond hair and quiet demeanor. They both had the most amazing bright green eyes and lean muscular bodies that made Patrick’s heart speed up as he watched them move.

 

Corvus pulled him into the flat and immediately closed his mouth over Patrick’s, while his brother closed the front door and stepped up behind him. Patrick moaned against Corvus’s lips as he felt the warmth of Caelum against his back, the man’s mouth sucking on his neck.

 

Patrick was pinned between them while both brothers’ hands roamed over his body and Corvus licked and sucked on his lips. He felt Caelum slide a hand around his hip and down to cup the front of his trousers. Patrick moaned his approval and heard and felt Caelum’s deep chuckle against his neck.

 

“Oh, he’s eager,” Corvus purred as he pulled back enough to look at Patrick and exchange a look with his twin.

 

“Yes,” he heard Caelum agree, nipping at the lobe of Patrick’s ear.

 

“You want us both? Want us to fuck you, Patrick?” Corvus asked and Caelum squeezed Patrick’s erection through his jeans.

 

Patrick gasped and nodded. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he answered, “anything.”

 

“Anything?” Corvus challenged him and his brother chuckled again, his breath on Patrick’s ear sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“Yes, anything, please,” Patrick begged, rotating his hips back against Caelum and was thrilled when the man hummed.

 

Corvus took both of Patrick’s hands and led him forward, into the front room. Then the two men began undressing Patrick. It felt amazing to have four hands touching and caressing him – and in hardly any time, he stood naked between them.

 

“Very nice, Patrick,” Corvus told him, hands sliding up Patrick’s chest and cupping his face. The dark-haired man leaned in and almost chastely kissed Patrick then took a couple steps back. Before he had time to question it, Patrick felt the back of his hair taken in a strong grip, pulling him around to face Caelum, who kissed him roughly.

 

“Yes, Caelum likes you,” Corvus said, laughing as his brother snogged Patrick senseless, strong hand twisting in his hair. “Luckily, we share.”

 

Patrick moaned into Caelum’s mouth and tried to rub himself against the still clothed blond holding him.

 

“You want more?” Corvus asked as Caelum pulled back. “On your knees, Patrick,” Corvus continued as his brother used his hand in Patrick’s hair to pull him downward until he knelt between the twins.

 

“Yes,” Patrick answered. “I want you both.” To prove his point, he made sure to get down on both hands and knees, wriggling his arse suggestively.

 

Both the other men laughed in delight and Caelum released his hair, stroking it for a moment before walking around behind him. Corvus traded places, standing in front of Patrick now. Patrick shuddered in anticipation as he watched Corvus unbutton his own shirt and glanced behind him to see Caelum doing the same.

 

“You want to suck my cock, don’t you?’ Corvus asked as he tossed his shirt aside and began working on his trousers. Patrick’s eyes focused on the bulge there and he licked his lips as the dark-haired twin drew out his hardening cock.

 

“Very much,” Patrick answered enthusiastically and then shivered when he felt Caelum’s hands sliding over his arse, squeezing the rounded flesh. Patrick’s own cock twitched hard where it hung beneath him.

 

Corvus tossed his trousers aside too now and got to his knees in front of Patrick, holding his cock for him. “Taste me then,” Corvus told him and Patrick quickly complied, licking the exposed crown as Corvus pulled the foreskin back. The raven-haired man hissed in pleasure and Patrick took the flesh into his mouth, swirling his tongue.

 

“Yes, oh, suck me, yes,” Corvus gasped and Patrick heard his brother grunt in agreement. Then a blunt finger was tracing the puckered entrance of Patrick’s arse, making the man on the floor moan around his brother’s cock. Patrick heard a whispered spell just before he felt the slick lube and that finger pressed slowly into him. He sucked harder.

 

“How is he, Caelum?” Corvus asked, one hand tangling in Patrick’s hair now.

 

“Tight,” the blond answered, working his finger in and out slowly while Patrick shuddered and tried to keep his focus on sucking Corvus.

 

“I’d better have first go then,” Corvus answered, laughing at some private joke and Caelum hummed in agreement as he added a second finger. Patrick was panting through his nose and bobbing his head on Corvus’s cock. He shuddered when Caelum twisted fingers inside him, pressing his prostate as he did.

 

“Easy now, Patrick,” Corvus chided. “Don’t want me to go yet.” He tugged on Patrick’s hair and Patrick gently released Corvus’s cock. “I’m going to fuck you now,” Corvus told him. “Fuck you and prepare you for Caelum while you lick him.”

 

Caelum withdrew his fingers then and trailed hands up Patrick’s body as he moved to trade places with his twin. Patrick had been wondering what the joke was and then his eyes grew wide when Caelum knelt in front of his face. The blond had removed his trousers and his cock bobbed in front of Patrick’s face. Corvus’s cock was longer but this

this was the thickest cock Patrick had ever seen. It was as thick as his wrist! “Oh, fuck me,” Patrick gasped and both twins laughed.

 

“That’s the idea,” Corvus answered and Patrick felt the man kneel between his legs, hands spreading his arse. Patrick felt the slick head of Corvus’s cock rubbing at his entrance and then slowly pushing into him and moaned in delight. When he looked up, Caelum’s green eyes were focused on him, watching with rapt attention.

 

Patrick smiled. “Can I?” he asked, nodding toward the blond’s cock.

 

Caelum returned the smile and moved closer so that Patrick could lick that thick crown. He didn’t know how much he would be able to take into his mouth but he licked and sucked on the large round head as he felt Corvus push inside to the root. Patrick knew his own cock must be dripping by now.

 

“Fuck, yes, very tight,” Corvus reported, gasping. “Ready, Patrick?”

 

Caelum reached forward to place both hands on Patrick’s shoulders, bracing him and Patrick pulled back enough to gasp, “yes” before Corvus slid back and then thrust forward again. Corvus gripped Patrick’s hips and began thrusting. The twins worked in tandem, Caelum helping brace Patrick while his brother fucked him.

 

“Oh, fuck, so good,” Corvus gasped, rotating his hips and Patrick cried out as the man’s cock pounded him, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. “Gonna stretch you and fill you,” the dark-haired man promised Patrick as he did.

 

Caelum grunted, his thick cock bobbing in front of Patrick as the three of them swayed together. Patrick would have liked to suck him then but he needed his breath at that moment. He lost himself to the feeling of being fucked until Corvus was gasping and moaning, body shuddering as he moved faster. “Fuuuukkkk!” Corvus shouted as he thrust a final time and Patrick felt the man’s cock pulsing inside him as he came.

 

Patrick panted, his cock achingly hard now. He looked up, seeing that Caelum’s was dripping. While Corvus patted his arse affectionately, Patrick looked up at the other twin. “You going to take me now?” he asked, unsure if this was the best or worst idea in the world.

 

Caelum arched an eyebrow and glanced down at himself before returning his eyes to Patrick. “Can you handle it?” he asked quietly.

 

“I want it, want you,” Patrick answered honestly. He felt Corvus withdraw from him, come dribbling out and down his thigh.

 

“Oh, he’s nice and ready for you, Caelum,” Corvus said. “Patrick did you know that _Caelum_ means the sculptor’s chisel?” He laughed in appreciation of it. “Time for him to reshape you.”

 

Caelum gently caressed Patrick’s face with his fingers, rolling his eyes at his brother. He leaned forward, gently kissing Patrick again before getting to his feet and moving behind him. Patrick trembled in anticipation, his arse definitely feeling stretched already.

 

“Sit up a minute,” Corvus told him and Patrick was slow to respond, not realising he was being directed until the dark-haired man helped move him to a kneeling position again. Then Corvus flopped down on the rug and lay down looking up at him with his head between Patrick’s knees. “I’m going to suck you. That okay with you?”

 

Patrick looked down at his weeping cock and nodded.

 

“So now come back down so that you are over me and Caelum is behind you,” Corvus instructed. Patrick “ahh’d” in understanding then and resumed his previous position with Corvus now beneath him.

 

Once in position, he felt Caelum’s strong hands kneading his arse and spreading him. Patrick trembled again, a little frightened now as he felt the head of Caelum’s cock brush against him.

 

“Shhh,” Caelum soothed and Patrick became aware that he had whimpered. Below him, he felt Corvus shift, one hand wrapping around and gently stroking Patrick’s cock. That helped and Patrick took deep breaths, nodding.

 

Caelum rubbed the head of his cock up and down the crevice of Patrick’s arse, coating it in the lube and his brother’s come. Patrick spread his legs wider, bending more so that his face was now resting against Corvus’s stomach.

 

“That’s it,” Corvus encouraged before taking the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth and licking it.

 

Patrick moaned and then moaned even louder when he felt Caelum pressing into him, stretching him slowly. He felt _huge_. Patrick might have panicked, worried that nothing that big could fit inside him – but Corvus was sucking and Caelum was massaging his arse, gently working forward. It did burn and Patrick gasped, panting.

 

“Yes, you can do this,” Caelum encouraged, his voice deep and reassuring but also holding an edge of arousal that made Patrick shudder in delight. He felt the sudden ease in pressure as the crown of Caelum’s cock popped past the tight ring of muscle and stopped, Caelum apparently giving him time to adjust.

 

So Patrick did, breathing deep and beginning to move unconsciously as Corvus sucked him. “Ok, more,” he told Caelum.

 

“Good,” Caelum said and began sinking slowly into him, stretching and making Patrick moan louder and longer as he was filled beyond anything he had ever felt before. Patrick felt the man’s thighs against the back of his own and there Caelum paused, panting as well.

 

The only sound for a minute was the two of them panting and the slurping noises of Corvus’s mouth on Patrick’s cock. Finally, Patrick nodded and swallowed, managing to whisper, “Yes, please, more.”

 

Caelum grunted and, hands holding Patrick’s hips, he slowly drew back, stopping before the head of his cock would have reached that tight ring again, then in one fluid motion, thrust forward again.

 

Patrick surprised himself when he cried out but it wasn’t entirely pain but more surprise. “Fuck,” he gasped and then, “don’t stop.” Caelum grunted again and repeated the move, each time pausing less between thrusts until he found a rhythm. Beneath him, Corvus had stopped sucking, licking the shaft as it slid back and forth over his face and reaching up to hold Patrick’s hips as well, helping steady him.

 

Like before, the twins were well coordinated, Corvus matching movements with his brother’s, and just when Patrick didn’t think he could handle any more, the dark-haired man wrapped a hand around Patrick’s cock and stroked him, too. Patrick screamed as he came, hot spurts onto Corvus's chest while Caelum’s thrusts became erratic, fingers digging into his hips. A final thrust and Caelum groaned loud, filling Patrick with his seed.

 

They were suspended that way for a minute, all of them panting when Corvus huffed. “Fucking hot,” he said in delight. Patrick laughed, rubbing his face against the man’s belly and Caelum chuckled, too.

 

“Very,” the blond agreed and slowly withdrew from Patrick’s body, more come dripping down his thighs. When Caelum moved back, Patrick rolled over onto his back beside Corvus, looking up at the blond who grinned at him.

 

Corvus rolled onto his side, head propped up on his hand. “Going to stay the night?” he asked, green eyes sparkling.

 

Patrick lay on his back, spread and dripping with their come, but suddenly feeling shy. “I ... I’d like to,” he said.

 

Caelum moved to his other side, reaching a hand to caress his face. “That’s good,” he said, then bent to kiss him. Patrick felt Corvus move up to join them. It was delightful and he very much hoped that this was only the beginning.


End file.
